unidentifiedwikiaorg-20200216-history
Unidentified Wiki:Murder convictions without a body
Cases where a person's body has yet to be found, yet evidence convinced a jury that the victim was deceased. Thora.jpg|Thora Chamberlain, California, 1945|link=Thora Chamberlain Evelyn Scott.jpg|Evelyn Scott, California, 1955 OVERTURNED|link=Evelyn Scott Rosemary Calandriello.JPG|Rosemary Calandriello, New Jersey, 1969|link=Rosemary Calandriello Liz Lande.jpeg|Elizabeth "Liz" Lande, Pennsylvania, 1971|link=Liz Lande Barbara may mcculkin.jpg|Barbara May McCulkin, Australia, 1974|link=Barbara May McCulkin Vicki mcculkin.jpg|Vicki McCulkin, Australia, 1974|link=Vicki McCulkin Barbara leanne mcculkin.jpg|Barbara Leanne McCulkin, Australia, 1974|link=Barbara Leanne McCulkin Kitts mary.jpg|Mary Kitts, California, 1974|link=Mary Kitts Jonathan allen.jpg|Jonathan Allen, England, 1975|link=Jonathan Allen Pat allen.jpg|Pat Allen, England, 1975|link=Pat Allen Victoria allen.jpg|Victoria Allen, England, 1975|link=Victoria Allen TanyaRuiz.jpg|Tanya Ruiz, California, 1975|link=Tanya Ruiz SALyng.jpg|Stephanie Lyng, Illinois,1977|link=Stephanie Lyng Ernest taylor.jpg|Ernest Taylor, New Jersey, 1978|link=Ernest Taylor Randy johnson.jpg|Randy Johnson, New Jersey, 1978|link=Randy Johnson Michael mcdowell.jpg|Michael McDowell, New Jersey, 1978|link=Michael McDowell Rickey pittman.jpg|Melvin "Rickey" Pittman, New Jersey, 1978|link=Rickey Pittman Alvin turner.jpg|Alvin Turner, New Jersey, 1978|link=Alvin Turner Etan Patz 1978.jpg|Etan Patz, New York, 1979|link=Etan Patz Lucinda lynn schaefer 1.jpg|Lucinda "Cindy" Schaefer, California, 1979|link=Cindy Schaefer Andrea Joy Hall.jpg|Andrea Hall, California, 1979|link=Andrea Hall Micki West.jpeg|Micki West, Missouri, 1979|link=Micki West AdrianneGilliam.jpeg|Adrianne Gillliam, California, 1979|link=Adrianne Gilliam Tiffany Papesh.jpg|Tiffany Papesh, Ohio, 1980|link=Tiffany Papesh Gina renee hall 2.jpg|Gina Hall, Virginia, 1980|link=Gina Hall Pat Gaisior.jpeg|Patsy "Pat" Gaisior, Pennsylvania,1980|link=Pat Gaisior Tracy Lea Stewart.jpg|Tracy Stewart, California, 1981|link=Tracy Stewart Mike Johnston.jpg|Michael "Mike" Johnston, Utah, 1981|link=Mike Johnston KWorsky.jpg|Katherine "Katie" Worsky, Virginia, 1982|link=Katie Worsky Andrews marcy.jpg|Marcy Andrews, Illinois, 1984|link=Marcy Andrews NCMC603351c1.jpg|Clark "Tosho" Handa, California, 1984|link=Tosho Handa Danyel Sparpana.jpg|Danyel Sparpana, California, 1985|link=Danyel Sparpana Alexander Olive.jpg|Alexander Olive, California, 1985|link=Alexander Olive Sarah knight.jpg|Sarah Knight, Australia, 1986|link=Sarah Knight GailNorthington.jpg|Gail Northington, Michigan, 1987|link=Gail Northington Shemaeah Gunnel.jpg|Shemaeah Gunnel, Arizona, 1989|link=Shemaeah Gunnel Butler joan2.jpg|Joan Butler, Kansas, 1989|link=Joan Butler Rusch christine.jpg|Christine Rusch, Kansas, 1989|link=Christine Rusch Brown theresa.jpg|Theresa Brown, Kansas, 1989|link=Theresa Brown Juliana Schubert.jpeg|Juliana Schubert, Washington, 1989|link=Juliana Schubert 114324174 137470377527.jpg|Walter Ackerson, Oregon, 1990|link=Walter Ackerson NCMC745119c1.jpg|Rachanda "Chandy" Pickle, Oregon, 1990|link=Chandy Pickle JSherer.jpg|Jami Sherer, Washington, 1990|link=Jami Sherer Charles turquin.jpg|Charles-Edouard Turquin, France, 1991|link=Charles-Edouard Turquin KathyFetzer.jpeg|Kathern "Kathy" Fetzer, Ohio, 1991|link=Kathy Fetzer TrinityRobinson.jpeg|Trinity Robinson, Florida, 1993|link=Trinity Robinson Sara Wood.jpg|Sara Wood, New York, 1993|link=Sara Wood Sequoya.jpg|Sequoya Vargas, Hawaii, 1993|link=Sequoya Vargas Andrea gonzalez.jpg|Andrea Gonzalez, Alabama, 1993|link=Andrea Gonzalez Sylvia Lee.jpg|Sylvia Lee, California, 1995|link=Sylvia Lee Justina morales.jpg|Justina Morales, New York, 1995|link=Justina Morales JPMartin.jpg|Joseph Martin, New York, 1996|link=Joseph Martin Pennington.jpg|April Pennington, Connecticut, 1996|link=April Pennington Vanreeth diane.jpg|Diane Van Reeth, Arizona, 1996|link=Diane Van Reeth Carrie Culberson.jpg|Clarissa "Carrie" Culberson, Ohio, 1996|link=Carrie Culberson 25388269 120598300538.jpg|Crystal Dittmeyer, Oklahoma, 1996|link=Crystal Dittmeyer Ashley Jones.jpg|Ashley Jones, Tennessee, 1996|link=Ashley Jones Kirsten Hatfield.jpg|Kirsten Hatfield, Oklahoma, 1997|link=Kirsten Hatfield Joy antonio.jpg|Rachel "Joy" Antonio, Australia, 1998 OVERTURNED|link=Joy Antonio Ackerman.jpg|Henry Ackerman, Maryland, 1998|link=Henry Ackerman Erica baker1.jpg|Erica Baker, Ohio, 1999|link=Erica Baker Hossencofft girly3.jpg|Girly Chew Hossencofft, New Mexico, 1999|link=Girly Chew Hossencofft Toby Bing.jpeg|Toby Bing, South Carolina, 1999|link=Toby Bing Katelyn Rivera-Helton.jpg|Katelyn Rivera-Helton, Pennsylvania, 1999|link=Katelyn Rivera-Helton James higham.jpg|James "Jimmy" Higham, Ohio, 2000|link=Jimmy Higham Mickey wright.jpg|Mickey Wright, Tennessee, 2001|link=Mickey Wright Logan Tucker.jpg|Logan Tucker, Oklahoma, 2002|link=Logan Tucker Kynande Bennett.jpg|Kynande Bennett, South Carolina, 2002|link=Kynande Bennett Alonzo cynthia2.jpg|Cynthia Alonzo, California, 2004|link=Cynthia Alonzo Aarone.jpg|Aarone Thompson, Colorado, 2005|link=Aarone Thompson Kendrick Jackson.jpg|Kendrick Jackson, Texas, 2006|link=Kendrick Jackson Ogrady jessica4.jpg|Jessica O'Grady, Nebraska, 2006|link=Jessica O'Grady Angelica Livingston.jpg|Angelica "Cassandra" Livingston, South Carolina, 2006|link=Cassandra Livingston Portia Washington.jpg|Portia Washington, South Carolina, 2006|link=Portia Washington 8357194-3x2-700x467.jpg|Baden Bond, Australia, 2007|link=Baden Bond Art1.jpg|Masumi Watanabe, Hawaii, 2007|link=Masumi Watanabe Abby Estrada.jpg|Abigail "Abby" Estrada, Texas, 2007|link=Abby Estrada Daisja Weaver.jpg|Daisja Weaver, Texas, 2009|link=Daisja Weaver Tish Frazier.jpg|Latisha "Tish" Frazier, Washington, D.C., 2010|link=Tish Frazier Katherine Phillips.jpg|Katherine Phillips, Michigan, 2011|link=Katherine Phillips Aliayah Lunsford.jpg|Aliayah Lunsford, West Virginia, 2011|link=Aliayah Lunsford Jhessye Shockley.jpg|Jhessye Schockley, Arizona, 2011|link=Jhessye Shockley Bianca Jones.jpg|Bianca Jones, Michigan, 2011|link=Bianca Jones April Jones.jpg|April Jones, Wales, 2012|link=April Jones Evon young.jpg|Evon Young, Wisconsin, 2013|link=Evon Young Jovanny Hector Puga.jpg|Jovanny "Vonny" Puga, Wisconsin, 2017|link=Vonny Puga